


О чем поют петухи

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Откуда в Башне Мстителей, которая возвышается посреди одного из самых больших мегаполисов мира, может взяться петух? Тони Старк тоже заинтересован найти ответ на этот ломающий даже элементарную логику вопрос.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	О чем поют петухи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



— Кок-а-дудль-ду!*

Петушиный крик столь пронзителен, что Тони мгновенно подскакивает на кровати, непонимающе озираясь по сторонам. Первой мыслью, посещающей его сонную голову, становится осознание весьма причудливых сновидений. Второй — которая следует за очередной птичьей распевкой — что он попросту сходит с ума.

Сейчас не работает даже элементарная логика, потому что о вопрос: «Откуда в Башне Мстителей, которая возвышается посреди одного из самых больших мегаполисов мира, может взяться петух?» разбивается любой довод. Тони, конечно, до конца не уверен, что птица живая, но в том, что она принадлежит к семейству куриных, уверен на все сто процентов. На птичьи рынки, как и на фермы, жизнь его не забрасывала, но он учился в школе, колледже и университете! Он знает базовые факты о мире животных! А еще, ладно, не так давно — всего лишь после оформления опеки над Питером — он углубился в чтение обучающих книг по психологии воспитания детей. Портить процесс получения информации Тони не любит, потому не пропустил ни единого раздела; даже касающиеся младенцев и детей от одного до пяти лет, кажется, вызубрил наизусть. Так что немного идиотские, но якобы обучающие вещи вроде: _«Кошка говорит: «Мяу-мяу», собачка говорит: «Гав-гав», абсолютно чокнутый петух, срывая глотку, вопит: «Кок-а-дудль-ду!»_ в голове у Тони теперь занимают вполне себе достаточно места. И во что превращается его жизнь, скажите на милость?

Шарясь босыми ногами по полу в поисках тапок, Тони размышляет над тем, что свернет разбудившему его петуху шею. А еще Барнсу, ведь кроме него подобной плохой шутки не мог бы придумать никто. Они давным-давно установили своеобазный приятельский нейтралитет в отношениях, но порой… Порой в них будто вселяются демоны отвратительного юмора, и тогда каждому приходится страдать. По очереди, естественно. Но, мать его, не после тяжелой ночной миссии, Барнс, не имеющий ни капли совести и ни малейшего зачатка ума в крио-отмороженной башке!

— Кок-а-дудль-ду!

Тони едва сдерживается, чтобы не заскрежетать зубами, пока запахивает халат.

— Пятница, скажи-ка мне, откуда у нас в Башне взялись петухи? — отчаянно зевая, спрашивает он у системы, выходя в коридор.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — беззаботно отзывается система. — Подробная информация об этом явлении у меня отсутствует, простите. Думаю, ситуацию сможет прояснить мистер Паркер, птицы живут в его лаборатории.

Что?! Брови Старка взлетают вверх — еще чуть-чуть, и вовсе спрыгнут с лица, чтобы унестись, вопя, в неизвестном направлении. Тони, не будь он Тони, обязательно бы последовал их примеру — подальше от этого дурдома.

Вы серьезно сейчас? Мало того, что надоедливая птица обитает у Питера — в лаборатории, которую, на минуточку, Тони специально оборудовал под его нужды; мало того, что этой птицей является слишком громкий петух, так он, вы хотите сказать, еще и не один? Тони передергивает от картинки, вставшей перед глазами на какое-то мгновение: кудахтающие, бьющие крепкими крыльями птахи, заполняют Башню так быстро, что успевай только моргнуть. Он явно не готов превратить свой дом в птицеферму, нет, не в этой жизни!

— Что здесь происходит? — входя в лабораторию, громко вопрошает Тони, тут же отшатываясь от очередного петушиного завывания. Так ведь и оглохнуть недолго!

— Ой, мистер Старк! — восклицает Питер, стаскивающий с глаз очки для экспериментов и вскакивая с высокого стула. — Доброе утро! Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь в такую рань…

Ранью Питер называет полседьмого утра, но сегодня Тони готов с ним согласиться. Он сам себя не ожидал увидеть здесь, честное старковское…

— Ага, очень доброе, — напуская немного ворчливых тонок в голос, отвечает Тони. — Питер, объясни мне, что здесь делают представители куриных не в виде филе и, самое важное, почему они орут, будто оповещают о наступление конца света?

Взгляд Питера скользит по окружающим предметам, как у сумасшедшего, а его щеки приобретают нежно-пунцовый оттенок.

— Этмйлабртнйпректпбилгии! — выпаливает он, поспешно отворачиваясь к столу и начиная захлопывать стоящие на нем ящики.

То ли Тони все еще недостаточно проснулся, то ли…

— Еще раз и внятно, малый, — давя очередной зевок, командует Тони, облокачиваясь на стену.

Питер нервно облизывает губы и поднимает виноватый взгляд:

— Это мой лабораторный проект по биологии, мистер Старк. Я просто решил, что раз у меня есть такая роскошная лаборатория, то я могу сделать что-нибудь грандиозное.

Тони смертельно хочется закатить глаза, и не делает он это лишь по единственной причине — боится, что уснет на месте.

— Так, Питер, ты хочешь сказать, что лабораторию, в которой мог вырастить крысу-мутанта, пчел-убийц или смесь собаки с носорогом, — все примеры явно неудачные, но сейчас Тони не до обдумывания мелочей, — ты превратил в куриный инкубатор?

Питер только кротко кивает, избегая смотреть на Тони.

У Старка дико чешется нос, ноет спина, а мозг отчаянно орет: «Какого черта?» Нет, пожалуй, ему для начала таки нужно отоспаться, а потом решать все эти птичьи проблемы. Тони хоть и Железный Человек, но выдержка у него явно не из металла.

— Окей, ладно, — потирая уставшие глаза, качает головой Тони, — делай, что хочешь, только заткни своего петуха, потому что его «кок-а-дудль-ду» мне уже в печенках сидит. Услышу еще раз — попробую его печенку на ужин, обещаю.

Он почти уходит из лаборатории, как до его слуха долетает тихое:

— Вы неправильно говорите.

— Что? — опешивше переспрашивает Тони.

— Вы говорите «кок-а-дудль-ду», а нужно «ку-ка-ре-ку», — сминая в ладонях рукава лабораторного халата, смущенно поясняет Питер. — Считается, что птицы семейства куриных родом из Древней Азии, а еще они весьма популярны в славянской мифологии. Как рассказала тетя Нат, в России петух долгое время считался едва ли не священной птицей. И они там слышат его пение, как «ку-ка-ре-ку». Вы прислушайтесь и поймете, правда.

Ага, окей, то есть здесь замешана еще и Романова. Явно какой-то внутренний заговор против Тони, другого объяснения он подобрать не может. Вот еще в пение птиц, которых привык видеть исключительно в виде гарнира на своей тарелке, Тони не вслушивался. Он ошарашенно моргает, не в силах что-нибудь ответить, а Питер воспринимает это как проснувшийся интерес к домашней, мать ее, орнитологии.

— Голосовые связки петуха куда сильнее, нежели у кур, потому его пение и слышно так хорошо. А еще он распевается чаще всего на рассвете, оповещая всех о наступлении нового дня. В других случаях он поет, чтобы привлечь внимание себе подобных — что-то схожее на перекличку. Если вы задержитесь, то сможете услышать, какие высокие ноты Петр может брать…

Э-э-э… У Тони разом заканчиваются слова, мысли и, наверное, даже воздух в легких. Он стоит на пороге лаборатории в наскоро накинутом халате, домашних тапочках, гнездом, прости господи, на голове и, естественно, отвисшей челюстью. Когда к нему возвращается возможность говорить, он осторожно интересуется:

— Кто, извини, может брать высокие ноты?

Питер как раз останавливается возле большой клетки в дальнем углу лаборатории и бросает почти любовный — куда катится мир — взгляд на пернатое исчадие ада, сидящее внутри:

— Петр. Или Петя, как говорит тетя Нат. Это, кстати, русский вариант имени Питер, — улыбается он, ероша волосы. — Тетя Нат сказала, что в России петухов называют этим именем, и я решил не отступать от традиции. К тому же, это в любом случае хорошо подходит — сразу понятно, кто поспособствовал его рождению вообще.

Тони издает непонятный кряхтящий звук и, взмахнув рукой, быстрее пули выметается из лаборатории.

Пожалуй, он может поспать на любом другом этаже, подальше от Питера и его безумных экспериментов. Нет, он, конечно, хотел, чтобы парень ударился в науку, но не подумал, что его может унести в зоотехнику. И за что это ему?

В следующий раз Тони распахивает глаза далеко за полдень, но… Но он понимает, что из сна его опять вырвал истошный петушиный вопль. Тони рывком поднимается на ноги и сонно осматривается. Ни единой птицы в пределе видимости не оказывается, только крики и не думают прекращаться. 

Наверное, Тони просто повредился мозгом и…

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица! — доносится из коридора слишком довольный голос Барнса и быстро удаляющиеся шаги.

Тони резко выдыхает и наконец-то фокусирует взгляд на двери, к которой прикреплен небольшой черный динамик.

Мысленно посылая себе сил не убить никого за сегодня и последующие дни, Старк с каким-то обречением понимает, что Питер, наверное, был все же немного прав.

Проклятая птица кричит таки: «Ку-ка-ре-ку».

**Author's Note:**

> * В Америке считается, что петух издает именно звук "кок-а-дудль-ду".


End file.
